Mobile terminations (MT; for example modem hardware including senders and receivers for inter device communications) may be controlled by terminal equipment (TE; for example hardware interacting with end users and including application processors and means for user interaction) through AT commands. However, it may be cumbersome to control the MT using long AT commands.